Cipher
by Zombie Pumpkin Magisword
Summary: Takes place in the Dreamscape in between Dreamscaperers and Sock Opera (and then post-Sock Opera later on). Bill Cipher is trying to set his plan in motion, and that may involve freeing trapped demons. Zelda Mirror, another demon, wants Bill to tell her his plan, as she is eager to help, however Bill, isn't so willing to give her answers. Heavily implied OCxCanon.
1. The Dreamscape Part One

**ACT ONE**

**The Dreamscape**

**Part One**

In the dreamscape, Bill Cipher floated around hoping that someone would be just stupid enough to make a deal with him. He especially kept watch over that "Soos" guy.

The pink haired, mirror eyed demon floated up behind the yellow triangular demon.

"Biiiiiiiilllll~" she said in a whiney, almost begging voice.

"Oh, what do you want?" the triangular demon adjusted his top hat, sighing.

"Bill! You know very well what I want!"

"Not this again…" The triangular demon sighed again, turning to a more humanoid form, turning to the pink haired, female demon. "Zelda, for the millionth time, no!"

"But Bill, telling them their fates will only further make them want to make deals with you!" the pink haired demon replied.

"Zelda, I am trying to make deals, in order to 1, get my plan into motion, and 2, keep my secrets under wraps."

"Your secrets this, your secrets that! Oh, Billy, why all these secrets? Why do you have to be so secretive, all the time? You can't even tell me!"

"I can't tell you, because I know you're going to blabber these secrets all over the place!"

"To who, exactly? I haven't been summoned in 30 years!" she crossed her arms "The only person who can summon me is that Stanford Pines guy, because there's no one else who even knows the correct incantation!"

"Well, you could blabber to the other demons"

"What other demons? We're the only ones here!" Zelda crossed her arms.

Bill remembered that he and Zelda were the only two demons who hadn't been sealed away.

"Listen, Zelda," Bill wrapped his arm around Zelda's shoulder "There's no other I'd rather divulge all my secrets too." He got close to her, his face an inch from hers. "Buuuuuut, I can't. Sorry, hon." He floated away.

"Bill!" Zelda flamed. "C'mon! You can tell me!"

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda…C'mon, I know you well enough to know that I can only trust you as much as I could trust myself, and I couldn't trust myself, so obviously, I can't trust you."

"Bill-"

"Shhhh" Bill put a finger to Zelda's lips. "Zelda, you're a lot like me, in the way I know you could _totally and completely _stab me in the back." His face was an inch from hers again.

"Okay, fine." Zelda sighed. She kissed Bill.

This was typical for their relationship. Usually, they were kissing, or touching. Sometimes Bill rejects Zelda, but Zelda doesn't take it personally. She knew she probably did come on a little too strong, but she was working on not dumping herself on him.

The last time he was summoned, on his return, she had literally tackled him. If his spine could break, it probably would have.

Bill smirked, closing his eye, and getting into the kiss. When Zelda thought he was distracted, she reached down to his back pant pocket, carefully pulling a glowing piece of paper out.

Bill knew exactly what she was doing, and grabbed her wrist, pulling away from her. Zelda let go of the paper.

"See, Zelda? I knew you would try to steal this paper,that contains my plan. I bet you thought I wouldn't notice."

"I was hoping you wouldn't" She looked away "Dumb move on my part…"

"Zelda, soon enough you'll find out my plan. For now, I'd like to keep it…mysterious…but don't worry, you're probably the biggest part of the plan."

"If I'm so important to the "plan" why can you tell me about this plan?"

Bill turned back to his triangular form. "Oh, I'm being summoned, behave yourself Zelda." He started to fade.

"You're the one who needs to behave, Bill!" Zelda crossed her arms again.

D

"A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change... Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching you..." Bill disappeared in a wheel with a flash of light, and appeared back in the dreamscape.

He sighed loudly, and made note to watch over the Pines Twins.

"What's wrong." Zelda floated up behind Bill, and wrapping her arms around the top of him.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Freakin'Pines."

"Pines?"

"These two kids, Pinetree and Shooting Star just burst in, and cost me something that could have set my whole plan in motion today!" Bill huffed and puffed. He angrily turned to humanoid form.

"Hm. I know what will make you feel better." she floated into his lap, and caressed his face. She smirked.

"Not now." He picked her up, and set her next to him.

"Biiiill!" Zelda started crawling on to him "Calm down. Turn your frown upside down." She grabbed his face, and squished his cheeks into a smile, which she proceeded to kiss.

Bill tried to push Zelda away, which only detached her head from her body. In response, her body started wandering off without her.

Bill sighed, and chased her body, attaching her head back onto it.

"Thanks!"

Bill started laughing.

"See! You're already feeling better!"

Bill laughed more and it started to turn to scary laughter. Bill grabbed Zelda's waist. "Zelda, I JUST figured out how to set my plan into motion!"

"Great! How?"

"Well, we can-Ooooh, I see your persistence. Soon, just not now."

"You're never going to tell me!" She flamed. "You're just going to give me excuses, excuses, excuses!" She phased through his arms.

"Zelda!"

"Listen, Bill, you either tell me…or…or…!"

"Or what?"

"I don't know! I just…" Zelda sighed "Why don't you trust me?"

"Okay, I give in! I give in! The reason I haven't told you is because this plan is bigger than you can even comprehend." said Bill "The reason there aren't other demons here in the Dreamscape is because they've all been sealed away. I'm actually very thankful that the only person who has access to your incantation wouldn't summon you…I don't know if I could deal with you being sealed away like the others." Bill grabbed Zelda and hugged her. "I want to release them all!"

"But, wouldn't that make things…harder for you?"

"I don't think it would. I would know."

"But Bill…I think that-Oh no…Oh no, no!" Images flickered across Zelda's mirrored eyes at a rapid pace.

"What? What do you see?"

"Bill, please don't do this!"

"Why?"

"I…" Zelda collapsed to the ground and hugged her knees, and started shaking.

Bill was concerned, but then shook it off. At least, he tried to shake it off. He was deeply disturbed.

He grabbed Zelda's arms, and pulled her back into standing position, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her from collapsing again.

"Yikes, whatever that was you saw, hah! Must have been nightmare fuel, eh?"

"Bill" Zelda sobbed onto him.

"Oooh, shit…" He realized that this was serious.

"Bill, you're gonna die if you do this!"

"Die? Hahahaha, I can't die!"

"YES YOU ARE!" The image of a maimed and destroyed Bill Cipher covered in black ooze, otherwise known as the blood of a Dorito demon, showed in Zelda's mirrored eyes.

Bill grimaced looking at that image, his eye widening.

"I am starting to rethink this plan…Well, rather, this step of the plan…I have many more tricks up my sleeve."

"To do what?"

"Oh, don't worry Zelda. You'll see. You will see." He made a massive grin. "First thing's first, I need to destroy that journal." Bill flashed an image of Journal 3 on his suit. He laughed some more. "After I destroy that journal, I'll set my plan into motion."

"But…Your plan…If the other demons and I play a part into it…How are you gonna do it without them."

"Zelda, I always have a plan B." Bill laughed. His devilishly handsome face contorted into an unnaturally large grin. "And it all starts once I destroy that journal…"

* * *

_WUXVW WKH HBHV RI WKH PLUURU_

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really intend to write this story...I just kind of did...Yeah, I have a crush on Bill Cipher...Anyways!**** I'm very sorry if he's OOC, this is my first time writing him! If you see anything wrong, feel free to point it out (nicely, not rudely) and I will work on that in specific, cause I want it to be believable!  
**

**Anyways, this story, in a way, is Bill trying to pretty much set his plan (what's his plan? ooooweeeoooooo) into motion, with Zelda, who's not really his girlfriend...I dunno how to describe their relationship, tbh...It's sort of like they're together, and Bill likes her, but also rejects her at the same time.**

**ALSOOOOOOOO, in between acts of the story, I'll have little...thingies...Sort of like shorts, in a way, that may or may not be relevant to the story...ALSO! There's gonna be codes at the end of each chapter...hehehehe...It will also possibly be relevant...most of the time...  
**

**Anyways, Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye! - Miya**


	2. The Dreamscape Part Two

**ACT ONE**

**The Dreamscape**

**Part Two**

Bill kept a close eye on Pinetree, trying to make sure that he couldn't find out anymore before Bill could get his chance to destroy the journal.

Bill tried to seize the journal when Pinetree wasn't looking, though his attempts were unsuccessful.

And then, Pinetree found a laptop.

"Are. You. Kidding. Me." Bill now had another thing to focus on destroying.

* * *

Zelda started keeping watch over Bill to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. She was quite sure what she'd do if she lost him.

Without him, she'd literally be the only person in the Dreamscape, and being lonely is NOT a thing she wanted to deal with, especially since there was only one person with access to the only way to summon her.

* * *

**A/N: Do not go past this point unless you've watched Sock Opera or you don't mind spoilers.**

* * *

Zelda watched, invisible, as Bill inhabited Pinetree.

"Huh? This can't be happening! What did you do to my body?!" Pinetree asked in a nervous tone.

"Sorry, kid but you're MY puppet, now!" Bill laughed, and stepped on the laptop, and laughed even more.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!"

Bill stumbled around, cackling. He stopped in front of a mirror. "Man, it has been so long since I've inhabited a body!" Bill slapped himself in the face. "Woo!" Bill slapped the other cheek. "Woo! Haha! Pain is hilarious! And two eyes? This thing's deluxe!"

Zelda held her hand up to her mouth.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I thought we had a deal!" Pinetree whined

"Look kid, you've been getting way too close to figuring out some major answers. I've got big plans comin' and I don't need you gettin' in my way. Destroying that laptop was a cinch. Now I just need to destroy your journal. Race ya to the bottom of the stairs!" Bill tumbled down the stairs.

Zelda followed Bill into the kitchen. She made herself visible. "Bill!"

"Zelda, what are you doing here?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm setting my plan into motion."

"Oh…What's this?" Zelda noticed a bag on the counter that said "Doritos". She grabbed it. "Human food? How's this pronounced…Do-right-os?" She squeezed the bag and accidentally popped it, and almost dropped the bag.

Bill shushed her. Zelda pulled out one of the chips, and noticed it was in a triangular shape. She gasped. "Bill! Look!"

"What?"

She stuffed the chip in her mouth, and pulled out another chip. "I'm eating your family!"

"I don't have a family."

Bill noticed Pinetree float in.

"Who's she?"

Zelda dropped the bag of Doritos, and floated away.

"Not important." Bill noticed the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a can of soda. "Human soda! I'm gonna drink it like a person!" He opened the can and dumped it on himself. "Where do you keep that journal, anyway?" Bill stuck his arm in a drawer and slammed the drawer repeatedly. "It's gotta be around here somewhere!" Bill continued slamming the drawer. "Boy these arms are durable!"

"I've hidden it!"

Bill had stuck a bunch of forks in his arm.

"Somewhere you'll never find it in a million years!"

Shooting Star peeked her head through the door.

"Hey Dipper! I borrowed your journal to use as a prop in the show I hope you don't mind I'm gonna go before you process this sentence okay BYEE!"

"Sure, sounds great sister! I'll see you at the show!" Bill grinned evilly.

"Wait! No, Mabel, don't listen to him! That's not me!" Pinetree started floating out. He floated in front of the car "You've gotta hear me! No, no, wait stop!"

The car drove off, and Dipper phased through it.

"Heh! Welcome to the mindscape, kid!" Bill laughed "Without a vessel to possess, you're basically a ghost!"

* * *

"You can't stop me! I'm a being of pure energy with no weakness!" Bill lunged at Shooting Star.

"True, but you're in Dipper's body. And I know all his weaknesses!"

"Whaddya mean his-"

Shooting Star tickled Bill.

"Tickle, tickle!"

Bill laughed and collapsed "Aah! Body spasms! What are these?"

"A little note about the human body- You haven't slept for 24 hours!" Shooting Star ran around the stage, Bill chasing her. "Also, I got a full night's sleep and I'm on four mega-shots of Mabel Juice!"

"Ah! What is this feeling?" he wheezed "My body is burning! I can't move these stupid noodle legs! Curse you, useless flesh sticks! Body...shutting down... must...scratch... mosquito bites..."

Bill floated out of Pinetree's body. He quickly inhabited the puppet.

"This isn't the last you'll hear of me! Big things are coming! You can't stop me!"

And then the fireworks went off. Bill quickly made it back, and practically flew into Zelda's arms.

"Destroying this journal is going to be more difficult than I originally thought…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, hon, but could you not have your arms so tight around me?"

Zelda loosened her grip on the triangle. "Sorry."

He turned to his humanoid form once again. "There has to be another way…"

"Bill, just give it a rest for a moment, okay? I'm a little worried."

Bill dipped Zelda. "Zelda, don't worry. Everything is under control."

"Back there with Pinetree and Shooting Star, it didn't seem under control!"

"Zelda!"

"Bill, what is really going on here?"

"Zelda, I'm not telling you any of this because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I love you!"

"Excuses, excuses, excus-Wait, what now?"

"I love you."

"Are you playing a trick on me? Why would you play a trick on a fellow demon?"

"Zelda, isn't it obvious, I am in love with you. Shameful, but true."

"So, you're ashamed of being in love with me?"

"No, I'm ashamed that I'm succumbing to human urges and feelings."

"I don't believe you." Zelda began to float off, only for Bill to grab her arm, and gently tug her back.

"Zelda." He turned her towards him, and moved some of her hair out of her face. "I love you. What do I need to do for you to believe me?"

"Tell me your plan."

"Okay…Fine…" He began to describe to her a plan involving destroying all three journals, getting rid of the Pines Twins, and taking over Gravity Falls.

Zelda gasped.

"Well…What do you think?"

"Bill…" She looked down at the ground "What is this all for?"

Bill stayed silent. Zelda just looked at him, and shook her head slowly.

* * *

_WKH IDOO RI JUDYLWB IDOOV KDV EHJXQ_

* * *

_**END OF ACT ONE  
**_

* * *

**A/N: Welp. Bill loves Zelda. Bill revealed his plans to Zelda. Or so you think. Won't actually find out if he told the truth until Act Two...  
**

***Bill Cipher laugh* **

**There's a lovely intermission coming up...hehehe...And Cipher only knows when I'll actually get around to working on Act Two...**


End file.
